Talk:Miss Piggy Through the Years
The Tonight Show She appeared on the Tonight Show on May 24 1974 lip synching to 'Old Black Magic' with [[Hoggie Marsh|Hamilton Pig]]. I'd like to add it? Boppity Frackle 11:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Switch Around Bonnie Erickson said at a panel at the Museum of Moving Image that Piggy first appeared in "Sex and Violence", before having her eyes changed for [[Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass]] special. I'm not sure if she had a fuzzy memory, but should these 2 appearances be listed by the order of the years, or by when the different shows were filmed? [[User:TenCents|Kenjiro]] [[User talk:TenCents|(talk to the coin!)]] 23:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Unlock? Could I either get a few more rights to edit locked pages, or could one of you guys unlock this page for the addition of [[:Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-PiggySkin.jpg|this "unflocked variant" Piggy]] used as a "weatherproof" version of the character in [[Disney's Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade]]? I think it's worth mentioning that a more durable puppet was made for the parade. Thanks. — [[User:GonzosNoze|Julian]] ([[User talk:GonzosNoze|talk]]) 22:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, anyone? — [[User:GonzosNoze|Julian]] ([[User talk:GonzosNoze|talk]]) 23:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. I scaled it down to new users (since that's our main concern anyway, the fly by night nuts). Go to it, Julian! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 22:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank vous, sir! — [[User:GonzosNoze|Julian]] ([[User talk:GonzosNoze|talk]]) 00:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) new addition WE should add this to the timeline --Warrick 22:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Proof of earlier transition to foam latex Piggy I moved the date of Miss Piggy being a foam latex puppet to around the third season. My proof: an e-mail from [[Sal Denaro]], the man who set up the foam latex shop at Henson Studios. (******** is my name. I made it into stars to protect my identity, just to be safe) -- [[User:Monkeyjb1988]] 12:18, August 21, 2008 :Thanks for digging that up! —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 16:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Watching my DVDs, it seems that the foam latex Miss Piggy first debuted in the Harry Belefonte episode.[[User:FraggleFan|FraggleFan]] 14:48, 26 December 2008 (UTC) e-mail source Logo I was just wondering if I can post picture with a Disney Channel logo...or should i crop it out? [[User:Muppet Loverr|Muppet Loverr]] 18:36, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't think anyone saw this as it was at the bottom of the page. We seem to have lots of pics with logos on them. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 06:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) description Is there a more clear way to describe this page in the leading text so that it doesn't become a list of everything Miss Piggy has appeared in? Should we say that we're only covering one picture per year or something? Or maybe that would be too restrictive insome cases, I don't know. What does everyoe else think? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 05:18, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I'd think one per year *unless* the change is notable and can be described in detail. I'd also say thinks like the Muppets.com entry be taken out, since it seems to be a poser/photo-puppet, and I don't think there's much to be gained in analyzing the evolution of characters as they appear in such art, as opposed to the actual puppets. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 05:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think we should only include an entry if the picture and text show a notable change or evolution in the puppet and/or character design. Their have been multiple puppets throughout the years and Piggy has been rebuilt many times (each with their own minor differences) but if nothing real notable has changed or evolved from one puppet to another then I don't see why we would include it in this. The 1976, 1984 an the 2007 Piggys are quite different - but the 1999, 2002 and 2005 are pretty similar. And many times the same puppet and design will simply look different just based on the manipulation of the puppet, the lighting and angle, the wardrobe or hairstyle or the individual frame the photo was captured from. I think they need to have good supporting text describing the changes and evolution that took place from the previous one on the list - specifics and details, not vague or ambiguous statements. Additionally, perhaps a gallery of '''Miss Piggy Hairstyles''' would help clean this up because a lot of these are just the same Piggy design but with a new wig or hair style. -- [[User:BradFraggle|Brad D.]] ([[User talk:BradFraggle|talk]]) 16:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, this page includes images of Piggy from ''[[The Muppets Take Manhattan]]'' and ''[[A Muppet Family Christmas]]'', but I can't tell the difference between the puppets. --[[User:Minor muppetz|Minor muppetz]] 20:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::If someone wants to take the initiative and revamp this page, please do. These are all good ideas; and just so long as we have a guideline for it, things should be able to stay under some control. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 06:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The Muppets on Muppets A new user, [[User:Jungalina|Jungalina]], added a picture from "[[The Muppets on Muppets]]" DVD bonus feature at the bottom of this page. I know that those were actually filmed back in '99, as an Odyssey interstitial that never aired. But I don't know if that's a sourced fact yet. Anyway, do we feel like moving that up chronologically, or just taking it out? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 13:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :"The Muppets on Muppets" were produced around 1999 for Odyseey - [[Craig Shemin]] confirmed it at the [[Muppets, Music & Magic]] event at [[The Cinema Arts Centre]] and [[Jim Lewis]] has backed the claim up in some [[Muppet Central (website)|Muppet Central]] forum posts. So it should either be moved up the list or removed. As it stands now it is not accurate (plus it's impossible that they were made in 2008, as that hasn't even happened yet). -- [[User:BradFraggle|Brad D.]] ([[User talk:BradFraggle|talk]]) 00:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I concur. I went ahead and took it out for now. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 21:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Transition from permed to straight This page currently implies that Piggy switched to the straight hairdo sometime after ''Muppets Tonight'' in 1997. But we have several instances of the straight hairdo in 1989 and 1990, well before ''Muppets Tonight''. First is [[:Image:Psa.nwf1988.jpg]] from 1989. Second (and more clear) is [[:Image:Tvguide.JPG]] from 1990. So the question is, then, is the permed shot from ''Muppets Tonight'' shown on this page an anomaly, or did she actually go back to the perm for a while in the mid-90's? [[User:LtPowers|Powers]] 15:38, 21 January 2007 (UTC) : Possibly more: here's a promo shot for ''[[Muppet*Vision 3D]]'', which was in the 89-90 range, although the shot is dated 1998: [[:Image:Journalmv3d11.jpg]]. [[User:LtPowers|Powers]] 15:40, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::For what is's worth, she had a perm in [[The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson]], which was 1990. ([[User:HairMetalLives|HairMetalLives]] 02:33, 14 August 2007 (UTC)) BAM At one of the BAM panels, [[Bonnie Erickson]] mentioned that Herb Alpert was Piggy's second appearance. The more Piggy-like eyes also suggest this. I know that Alpert aired after Sex and Violence, but does anyone have taping dates for these? I feel like S&V may have been shot first. --Peter ''[[User:Pantalones|Pantalones]] 19:57, 2 May 2006 (UTC)'' Herb Alpert Does anyone have a picture of Piggy from her Herb Alpert appearance? --Peter ''[[User:Pantalones|Pantalones]] 18:48, 14 April 2006 (UTC)'' :Yuppers! -- Scott ''[[User:Scarecroe|Scarecroe]] 01:08, 15 April 2006 (UTC)'' The Piggy page Would someone mind playing with this template? The images are looking sucky due to it.[[User:Scooter|Scooter]] 18:21, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Also, feel free to change the pictures, as they aren't that great either.[[User:Scooter|Scooter]] 18:24, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it needs a little formatting work, but this is a great idea. I like where this can go! I expanded the pictures to 250px -- Do you like that? I agree that the template needs a little work... It would be nice to have some margin space in the table cells. Anybody know how to do that? -- Danny ''[[User:Toughpigs|Toughpigs]] 23:30, 28 January 2006 (UTC)'' :::I added some more pictures to the chart, but have a question on how this will work. Should we including Piggy as characters or alternate versions (i.e. Ms. Cratchit, Benjamina Gunn, the four witches, Baby Piggy)? It may not be as big of an issue here but with others it may become one (Scarecrow Kermit, Baby Kermit, Swamp Years Kermit, Lion Fozzie, Baby Fozzie, Tin Gonzo, Baby Gonzo, Dearth Nadir,...). Maybe a second chart at the bottom to list and compare alternate versions would solve this. :::This is a great idea for a wiki project, I know a [[Kermit Through The Years|Kermit]], [[Fozzie Through The Years|Fozzie]], and [[Gonzo Through The Years|Gonzo]] pages would be awesome too (once we work out all the formatting stuff here). It's fun to study the Character Evolutions. :::- ''[[User:BradFraggle|BradFraggle]] 01:54, 31 January 2006 (UTC)'' ::::BradFraggle, these pictures are fantastic. Great work![[User:Scooter|Scooter]] 02:36, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I added a bunch more photos. Let me know once we get the format and system down for the "Through the Years" pages because I would be more than willing to start working on [[Kermit Through The Years|Kermit]], [[Fozzie Through The Years|Fozzie]], and [[Gonzo Through The Years|Gonzo]] pages. Also does anyone have a Piggy photo from The Jim Henson Hour era (such as [[Miss Piggy's Hollywood]])? I'm pretty sure there were some changes blending more from the '80s perm Piggy to the '90 Piggy. -- ''[[User:BradFraggle|BradFraggle]] 04:39, 31 January 2006 (UTC)'' ::::Brad, great additions! As far as characters goes, to my mind, it depends on 2 factors: 1) does this version in any way influence or act as an example of lasting changes in the character's overall aesthetic, or 2) is it just a freak (No offence to [[Gonzo]]), that is, a specially made version which serves its purpose and has no bearing on subsequent appearances? Piggy as Emily Cratchit, for example, continues Piggy's flirtation with curls, but is also (to the best of my recollection) her first appearance with shorter hair, and influences the more modern cut which she sports from the "Muppets Tonight" era onward. [[Baby Piggy (puppet)|Baby Piggy]], on the other hand, while cute, is completely different and one off (and something like [[Dearth Nadir]], while worth noting, is completely different, as it's an armored suit, and doesn't affect regular Gonzo in any way, as far as I know). As stands, I like placing the "alternates" below, but perhaps you might either single out specific alternates which are indicative of an overall development, or just make notes, i.e. "Emily Cratchit marks the first time Piggy's hair was cut shorter, preceding the more fashionably cropped look for the regular Piggy." Something like that. :::::Also, was [[The Muppet Movie]] the first time a full-body Piggy was built? (Not just lower limbs for dances, but a special puppet worn by short performers for physical stunts?) Technical things of that nature would be worth noting on this and any spinoff pages (i.e. when Gonzo first gained the flexible eyelids, the duration of Fozzie's wiggling ears, etc.) Anyway, kudos to Scooter and Brad? --Andrew, ''[[User:Aleal|Aleal]] 04:45, 31 January 2006 (UTC)'' I just added some pics. (and took some off that you can see anywhere.) But I don't understand your question, on [[The Muppet Movie]] it was not the first full body puppet made, you can see another full body [[Miss Piggy]] on [[The Muppet Show]] season 1 when she sings [[What Now My Love?]] Sorry if that doesn't answer your question. ^_^ - MissPiggyLoverr http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v212/kumori-subeta/Muppets/muppets1-small.jpg